


Your Eyes look like coming home

by AheartfullofKorrasami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AheartfullofKorrasami/pseuds/AheartfullofKorrasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My First attempt at any writing like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Korra didn't know what to expect when she came when they arrived in the Spirit world, but for once the Avatar wasn't worried about what came next. She was here with the girl that she loved desperately for so long, and all she wanted to do now was tell her. Tell her all the things that she loved about Asami.

"Asami I, I’ve never been so thankful for someone in my entire life." Korra tells the tall beautiful woman standing in front of her. "I want you to know that.." Korra begins but is quickly cut off by the dark haired girl’s lips meeting hers. She leaded into the kiss knowing that no matter what came after this she would have Asami by her side.

The kiss lasted minutes but to the two of them it felt like it went on for hours in the very best of ways. Asami was finally the one to break it when she brought her eyes up to look right into Korra’s. 

"I love you Korra. I have for 3 years, and that entire time you were gone my biggest fear is that I would never get to tell you that. With all that’s happened in the past week I wanted to tell you but I was so scared. When i saw you again in the restaurant I wanted to tell you right there but we both had so much to focus on already. With Kuvira heading right for Republic city and getting the Hummingbirds into production I didn’t get the moment alone with you that I needed so that I could tell you. Then her army was here and you were fighting to give me time and Lin showed up with my Father. I didn’t know what to think and then just when I thought I may truly be able to forgive him he was gone and I never got that chance. When I saw the new Spirit portal appear out of the spirit wilds I thought that I lost you too and something broke in me, but then you were there, and you were alive,and my heart skipped a beat. That’s when I knew that I had to tell you, that no matter what the consequence may be I needed you to know." The beautiful girl had tears streaming from here eyes. She had just admitted everything to the one person in both worlds that she cared for more than anyone else.

"Oh Asami." Korra pulled her in close, "I love you too. Surprisingly I think I may have known before you did." With that Asami looked up from between Korra’s shoulder and her neck.

"You did? But when? How did you know?" The girl asked beaming. This was all she could have hoped for and so much more.

"Back when Vatu had ripped Raava out of me and I was in the tree of time. It brought all of my memories flashing back too me. Dealing with Amon and the Eaqulists, Finally achieving the Avatar state, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and his family, My Family and the rest of my tribe, and there at the forefront was you. I thought about that a lot when we were trying to rebuild the Air nation, but I wasn’t sure what to feel, how you would feel about if I’d said anything. Then the fight with Zaheer happened and I was broken from it, but there you were, the brightest thing in my life at that time was you Asami. It wasn't until I was back at the south poll working with Katara that I was able to tell anyone. She felt like the best person to talk about it with seeing as she was Aang’s wife. She told me that love s the most unique thing in the world because no matter what no two loves are ever alike. She told me that Aang and all my past lives would want me to follow my heart and that they would have been proud of me for everything. I love you with all my heart Asami." The water tribe girl said with tears of her own streaming down her face as she pulled Asami down for another kiss.

After the kiss they walked through the spirit world together for until they lost track of time. Korra showed her the tree of time and introduced her to Iroh the first. In total they spent three weeks in the Spirit world together. It was the best time either of the had ever had, not just because they were free of all the secrets they’d kept locked away from each other but because they knew that their lives together were just beginning. 

"Korra do we have to leave?" Asami asked looking at the portal. "I don’t think I’m ready to go home yet." Korra looked up at her, their eyes meeting.

"Asami wherever we are from now on will be home so long as we’re together." They stared into each others eyes for along time knowing that so long as they could do that they would always be home.


	2. Your eyes look like coming home pt.2

Stepping back through the portal felt completely different than when they came in. Before where there was fear and doubt about their feelings the girls only felt love for one another. When they came in they were 2 separate people wishing with all their hearts that they could be something more, now they left as a lovers, partners, each one half of a whole.

"Well we’re back now, where should we go?" Korra asked her new girlfriend, not really sure what Asami was going to say, but she was sure that wherever she suggested she would be together with the love of her life. That thought sent lightning up her spine the way only thinking of Asami ever could.

"I was actually kind of hoping that you’d come to my apartment in the city. It looks like it’s getting late in this world and after our vacation I’m not going to be used to sleeping alone." Asami asked meekly. Korra noticed right away that this wasn’t like Asami, she was always so strong and put together when it came to just about everything, It was one of the uncountable number of reasons Korra loved her. 

"Miss Sato I’d be honored to come back to your apartment with you, in fact nothing would make me happier." Korra told the blushing woman who’s hand she was holding onto tightly. "You’re really cute when you’re nervous about something you know that?" Korra asked, wanting to see what kind of response she’d get out of her girlfriend. Korra didn’t think she’d get a chance to see this side of Asami so soon and she was loving every second of it.

"I.. um I don’t…" Asami didn’t get the chance to finish her thoughts because Korra burst out with laughter. Before she could get the chance to tell Korra to stop her lips were covered with the water tribe girl’s. Those moments when Korra knew exactly what to do to make her feel a million times better were something that Asami was so grateful for. They were the moments that she had waited for when Korra had first left on that boat to go heal back in the south.

"I love you Asami. I love beautiful confident Asami, I love nervous flustered Asami, I love all of you for what you are beautiful." Korra exclaimed looking up into those amazing emerald eyes that still held so many mysteries and yet didn’t at the same time. 

"I’ve never had someone treat me like this Korra. I’ve always been told that I was beautiful, but never quite like when you do it. It’s like you look right through me and see to the deepest part of me that I’ve never shown anyone. You make it so easy to show that part of me. I love you too Korra." Asami pulled Korra close, feeling like she was almost on the verge of tears for the hundredth time in the past three weeks that they had been away. It seems that Korra happened to be good at bringing happy tears to her eyes. "Come on we’d better get going back to my place, it’s time we got home."


	3. Your eyes look like coming home pt.3

The two women walked hand in hand out of the crater to the bushes where they had hidden Asami’s Satomobile. Asami still felt like she was floating on air when she turned to Korra.

"Hey I know your last driving lesson didn’t end up going so well but do you want to drive us to my place? It’s not too far from here and it’s in an area of town that Kuvira didn’t get the chance to attack. It’s alright if you don’t feel up to it though." Asami asked while she pulled the key out of her bag.

"After all this time you still remember our last lesson? Asami I would love it if you would teach me, after all what were your words that day? Something like You’re the Avatar master of all the elements, you should know how to drive. I couldn’t agree more with what you said. I…" Korra found herself cut off by Asami planting a deep passionate kiss on her. She relaxed and leaned into it, giving herself fully to her girlfriend. After a minute or so the two pulled away and Korra asked happily "What was that one for beautiful?"

"For remembering all the way back to then. you always know exactly how to make me smile, don’t you? Asami asked as she climed into the passenger side of her car. She handed the key to Korra and watched as the girl sat down and adjusted the car so that it would fit her.

"Of course i remember what you said, I remember every moment between the two of us." Korra stuck the key into the ignition and off they headed in the direction of Asami’s apartment until they came across the rubble of some buildings that must have been destroyed when the spirit explosion that created the portal happened.

"I’m sorry Korra I thought that this road would be clear but I guess that they haven’t been able to get to clearing this part of town yet." Asami started to apologize more when she saw Korra hop up out of the car.

"You don’t need to apologize beautiful, I’ve got this." Korra stood in front of the satomobile breathing deep before slamming her foot down and earth bending the rubble from the buildings out of the road. Asami watch in wonder as Korra’s muscles strained as she pushed the mass away. 

"Damn she’s hot." Asami let slip only to have Korra turn her head and wink at her. Once again Korra had pierced right through all of her armor and made her feel like she was just a little girl finally getting to unwrap a present that she had waited so long for. She was still blushing when Korra got back in the car and began driving again.

"So I’m hot now am I?" Korra asked with a cheeky grin on her face. she noticed Asami go even more red at that, wanting to make sure that her girlfriend wasn’t too embarrassed she leaned over and kissed her cheek before whispering "You’re pretty damn sexy yourself." and with that she continued on to Asami’s apartment.


	4. Your eyes look like coming home pt.4

Korra could feel her nerves growing as she drove up to Asami’s apartment building. She had one final secret to tell her but the right time had never come up in the spirit world. She knew what was coming when they got into the beautiful girl’s apartment. She wanted what was coming but it still worried her that she wouldn’t know what to do. 

"That was great driving Korra." Asami said happily as Korra parked up. "You seem a lot more relaxed this time and you’re not riding the clutch as much as the last time we drove together." Asami jumped out of the car and walked up to Korra. She planted a kiss on her girlfriends forehead, noticing how tense she was. She knew Korra well enough to know that if something was bothering her she would say what it was in her own time. For now all Asami did was pull Korra to her feet, holding her hand as they walked up to the elevator. 

They rode up to the 6th floor where Asami’s apartment was. Korra knew Asami could tell that something was a little off. She hoped that the taller girl didn’t think that she’d done something wrong, the truth was quite the opposite in fact. Asami made her feel things that no one else ever had, she wanted to show Asami how much she meant to her. They came up to Asami’s apartment, #617, as Asami went looking for her keys in the bag. After a few minutes it became clear that the apartment key had gone missing in the time between when they left for the spirit world and when they came back.

"Do you want me to try metal bending the lock open?" Korra asked seeing that Asami was getting more frustrated with each passing moment. She wanted to do her best to make Asami as happy as possible and this obviously wasn’t helping that goal.

"If you could that would be a huge help." Asami smiled at Korra, making her heart do that little fluttery thing that t did whenever she got one of those smiles. Korra set her mind to the lock focusing on feeling the metal just the way Su had taught her what felt like so long ago. She felt the metal respond to her moving the tumblers of the lock into place. She heard a click knowing that she had done it. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and kissed her.

"Thank you Korra, I would have been so embarrassed if the first time i brought you here I had to call a locksmith." She kissed Korra again before pulling her into the apartment. 

Korra took in everything at once. The smell was completely Asami, it reminded her of all the warm memories from the spirit world. The apartment was a little bit of a mess but it was endearing in a kind of lived in way. Everything reminded her of the woman she loved. It took Korra a second to realize that Asami was staring at her. She walked up to Korra and pressed their lips together, pushing her against the wall. Korra knew what came next and she wanted it badly but she needed to tell her before they started.

"Asami before we do this I need you know something, I’ve never really…" Korra began seeing worry in her partner’s eyes. "Done this before." Korra looked down at her feet waiting for Asami to say anything, she needed her to say something. Korra felt the woman’s hand on her face lifting it up so that they’re eyes met.

"Neither have I Korra, this is my first time with a woman as well, but I could not be more in love with you, I want my first and only woman to be you." Asami’s eyes were tearing up again as they did so often when admitting these deep emotional things to Korra. Ever since she had taken care of Korra after Zaheer’s attempt on her life, since she had seen Korra at her very lowest she had decided to always be honest with Korra.

"Asami I mean that I’ve never been with anyone, at all. If we do this now, you will be my first." Korra felt a weight off her chest. She knew Asami would be accepting of this and more importantly Korra wanted this. "I want you to be my first Asami."

"I didn’t know Korra, I’m so honored that you want me to be your first. I Love you so much." Asami through herself at Korra, causing them both to fall to the floor. They were laughing and holding each other, looking into each others eyes.

"Thank you Asami, I Love you so much too." Korra pulled both of them to their feet, letting Asami lead her to the bedroom.


	5. Your eyes look like coming home finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this part has quite a bit of nsfw.

The girls ended up on the bed before either truly knew what was happening. Asami pulled off Korra’s water tribe shirt, throwing it on top of a pile of papers that Asami had clearly been working on before Kuvira’s attack. Asami’s own soon joined it as Korra removed it, along with her trade mark jacket. Both women were now only in their bras, Asami on top of Korra biting her neck. They were lost in each other, feeling things neither ever had. There was a love between them that only they knew about. Their own secret love that no one else could ever really know, that only the two of them could share. 

Before long their bras and pants fell the ground, pooling together as the girls wrapped themselves in each other. Asami’s lips were on the Avatar’s nipples, tongue flicking over the bud. Korra’s mind was racing, wanting to take in all the sensations that she was feeling, wanting to remember every bit of it. All of her nerves felt like they were on fire, like every touch was lightning and ice all rolled into one. Asami let Korra’s nipple slip from her mouth, looking right into her lover’s deep blue radiant eyes. 

"Someone seems to be enjoying this" Asami exclaimed. She made sure that Korra could see her breasts. Asami was loving every moment of this, she needed to feel more of Korra, all of her. "I love you Korra"

"And I love you Asami. I love you with all of my heart, so please whatever you do now don’t stop. I need you to make love to me right now." Korra panted out, body and mind still racing as she pulled Asami’s head to hers. Their mouths met and tongues danced across each others lips. They were there and they were together, and in that moment that was all that mattered. Asami didn’t need to be asked twice, she ripped off the panties that Korra was wearing and brought her hand down to Korra’s mound. 

Korra’s mind blanked in pleasure when Asami started to trace her finger around the outline of the water tribe girl’s sex. Korra felt herself grow wetter the more Asami went on, wondering how this could possibly get any better when her lover thrust a finger into her. With that Korra’s mind was gone again, she let out a loud moan that was music to Asami’s ears. Asami took that as a sign that what she was doing was right and proceeded to start thrusting her finger more vigorously, while taking her breast back into her mouth. The heat in Korra was rising to the point where it was almost unbearable, she was ready to burst. Her back arched and she exploded all over Asami’s hand. Korra had never felt pleasure like this, it was almost too much. Korra could feel something all too familiar, the rising presence of the Avatar state.

Korra was starting to panic, she couldn’t risk letting the Avatar state out and hurting Asami but she also wasn’t sure that she would be able to stop it. Asami noticed the look that had swept across her lovers face and stopped what she was doing. 

"Was it not good?" the beautiful dark haired girl asked, tears welling in her eyes. she had wanted Korra’s first time to be perfect but it seemed to her that she had messed it up.

"It does Asami, I promise." Korra said, lifting her lover’s face. "It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt, I think that my body might not be able to handle that much stimulation without thinking it’s in danger. I almost slipped into the Avatar state. I couldn’t let myself do that, I couldn’t let myself hurt you." Korra pulled Asami close, knowing how the other girl must be feeling.

"I’m sorry Korra, I didn’t know that could even happen. Maybe we should stop and look into this a bit more. I just want this to be as amazing for you as it is for me." She held onto Korra tight, she couldn’t believe this was happening now.

"No." It was barely more than a whisper at first, but Korra kept repeating it until she was practically yelling it. Korra wasn’t about to let this end. She needed more of it no matter what, she needed Asami. "I don’t ever want to let this night end, Avatar state be damned. I need to learn to control this because I want this for the rest of our lives Asami. I love you too damn much to let this come between us." Korra was shaking, she’d never felt like this before.It was like there was a hole where there had only been happiness. She was so worried that she’d ruined everything that when Asami leaned in and kissed her with a burning passion that was greater than even before they had started, Korra jumped.

"This could never come between us Korra. I want the same as you. If you think that it’ll be alright for you then we’ll continue, but you need to let me know if you think that it’s going to happen." Asami smiled at her girlfriend. Asami climbed back on top of Korra and continued where she left off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they woke up the next morning, they were still wrapped up in each other. Korra was the first one up, still in wonder of the night that had taken place. After the near arrival of the Avatar state, and her and Asami’s conversation they continued. It had turned into the most amazing night Korra had ever been through, and there had been no sigh of the avatar state taking over. Bliss was the only way she could think to put it, overwhelming bliss. She watched Asami sleep for a bit before the other woman began to stir. 

"I could get used to waking up to this everyday." Korra said happily, meeting those impossibly green eyes of her other half.

"Well I’m glad to hear that because today we’re going to get Keys cut off of the spare that’s in the kitchen. One for me and another for you. Korra will you move in with me?" Asami was beaming at her already knowing what Korra’s answer would be.

Korra looked right into her girlfriend’s eyes, eyes that had always looked like coming home to her. “Yes Asami, I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, my first ever fanfic. Hopefully people enjoyed it, I know that I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank all of you who read it.


End file.
